Jyuunigatsu (December)
by YuliaSakamoto
Summary: Sebuah kisah di bulan Desember. Gak pintar bikin summary.


**N/B : Hola, ada ff baru lagi nih. Maaf untuk yang chapter nya belum bisa lanjutin huhu.. semoga kalian gak bosen ya. R&R please!**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Jyuunigatsu (December)**

**Main cast : Sabaku no Gaara, Sakura.H, Sasuke. U**

**Warning : typos, gaje seperti biasa**

**My December, You're my end and my beginning...**

_Brak..._

Terdengar suara dentuman keras dan suara decitan rem yang memekakkan telinga. Aku menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya aku mendapati sebuah mobil yang terbalik di dekat kediamanku. Aku menyimpan sekopku yang masih penuh dengan salju dan segera menghampiri mobil itu. Kulihat seorang perempuan yang sebagian tubuhnya keluar lewat jendela yang pecah. Perempuan berambut merah muda itu sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri. Aku menoleh kesana kemari dan tak dapat menemukan seorang pun disekitar sini. Benar sekali, tempat ini memang sepi dan jauh dari keramaian. Aku berjongkok dan segera menarik tubuh perempuan itu sekuat tenaga. Nafasnya masih bisa kurasakan, begitupun denyut nadinya. Dengan susah payah akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkannya dan menggendongnya. Kepalanya mengeluarkan darah dan entah mengapa matanya sembab seperti habis menangis. Baru saja aku berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi mobil itu, percikan api muncul dan semakin lama semakin membesar hingga membakar seluruh bagian mobil. Beberapa orang yang terkejut dengan ledakan mulai bermunculan dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ada kecelakaan!"

"Gadis itu masih selamat!"

"Ayo kita bawa ke rumah sakit!"

"Gaara!"

"Gaara!"

Aku terkejut dan menoleh kearah salah satu temanku yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo kita bawa dia kerumah sakit!"

"Ya..." jawabku singkat. Kami berdua mulai berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan orang. Dan sesaat tadi... kulihat ada seorang pria di dalam mobil itu sebelum akhirnya dia terbakar.

*Jyuunigatsu*

"Gaara san, silahkan makananmu"

Aku menutup buku yang kubaca dan melepas kacamataku. Kulihat Sakura sedang menyimpan sepiring makanan di meja dekat kursiku.

"Terima kasih" ujarku. Perempuan itu tersenyum meski matanya jelas terlihat kesepian.

Ya, Sakura adalah gadis yang kutolong hampir setahun lalu dari kecelakaan maut yang menimpa dirinya. Untung saja nyawanya masih bisa diselamatkan meskipun dia harus mengalami koma selama 2 bulan. Setelah dia sadar dan dia tidak punya tempat untuk pulang, aku membawanya ke rumahku dan aku merawatnya disini. Dulu dia sama sekali tidak mau berbicara, namun untungnya akhir akhir ini dia mau bersuara. Meskipun aku tak ingin menanyakan penyebab kecelakaannya itu, tapi bagaimanapun sampai saat ini aku masih penasaran.

"Sakura san..."

"Hai?" Sakura yang sedang mencuci piring pun menoleh kearahku.

"Sekarang bulan apa?"

"Desember" jawabnya sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Lagi-lagi, ini baru bulan November dan dia menganggap ini bulan Desember. Sama seperti bulan-bulan sebelumnya, setiap aku bertanya ini bulan apa dan dia akan selalu menjawab bulan Desember.

"Oya, kau ingat apa yang terjadi bulan Desember?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tentu, ada hari natal"

"Lalu?"

"Pernikahan kita, Sasuke-kun"

"P...pernikahan?" aku mengerutkan alisku.

Sakura menoleh dengan terkejut dan tiba-tiba dia menjatuhkan piring yang sedang di pegangnya ke lantai. Aku bangun dan menghampirinya kemudian membantunya membereskan pecahan-pecahan itu.

"Ah, anu... ma, maaf... aku, aku..."

Perempuan di hadapanku ini terlihat sangat takut. Seperti tak ingin mengingat sesuatu. Tangannya gemetar dan nafasnya tak beraturan.

"Istirahatlah, biar aku yang membereskannya" usirku. Dia mengangguk dan segera berlari ke kamarnya.

Mungkin aku salah telah menanyakan hal itu, tapi setelah melihat reaksinya aku semakin menjadi penasaran. Perempuan itu... perempuan yang aku menaruh perhatian padanya sejak saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Semakin dia terlihat rapuh, semakin aku ingin melindunginya.

*Jyuunigatsu*

Sakura terus mengurung dirinya di kamar. Sudah beberapa hari sejak pembicaraan terakhir kami tentang bulan Desember. Ini sudah hari terakhir bulan November, kulihat salju sudah mulai turun dengan lebat. Ah, mana mungkin dia tahan berdiam diri di kamarnya tanpa memakan apapun sementara suhu sudah begini dinginnya. Aku mengambil sebuah selimut terhangat yang kupunya dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sakura..." panggilku.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Aku membawakan selimut untukmu, cuaca begitu dingin dan besok sudah bulan Desember"

_Cklek._

"Masuklah..." jawabnya lirih dari dalam kamarnya. Aku segera membuka pintu dan mendapati perempuan itu sedang berdiri menghadapku dengan mata yang bengkak. Mungkin dia terus menangis. Pipinya terlihat lebih tirus dan kulit putihnya semakin pucat. Ah, dia pasti lapar. Aku segera memakaikan selimut yang kubawa padanya dan memeluknya.

"Bertahanlah, akan kubuatkan kau makanan" ujarku sambil berlari keluar kamarnya dan segera mengambilkan semangkuk sup hangat lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

"Duduklah" ajakku. Dia duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya dan aku bersiap untuk menyuapinya.

"Bukalah mulutmu..."

Sakura terdiam dan malah melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ayolah, Sakura... bukalah mulutmu! Lalu aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu"

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Tentu, memangnya kau mau minta apa?"

"Aku akan makan jika kau mau mengantarkan aku kerumahku"

"Kau ingat dimana rumahmu?" aku mengerutkan alisku. Jangan-jangan dia akan pergi dari rumah ini.

"Tentu! Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin berkunjung"

Sakura, sepertinya dia mampu membaca pikiranku. Dasar perempuan ini.

"Baiklah, ayo buka mulutmu" aku menyodorkan sesendok makanan ke mulutnya. Dia tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Gaara-kun..." panggilnya. Tumben sekali dia memanggilku dengan embel-embel –kun.

"Eum?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan inspirasi untuk buku-bukumu?"

Aku menghela nafas. Memang benar, aku adalah seorang penulis novel amatir yang baru beberapa tahun ini debut. Semua bukuku berisi kisah-kisah percintaan romantis yang diimpikan semua orang, juga kumpulan puisi-puisi dan kisah-kisah menarik yang terjadi di dunia ini.

"Hemm... seperti aku harus melamun sambil mendengarkan lagu atau aku bertanya pengalaman menarik yang terjadi pada teman-temanku" aku mengusapkan tanganku di dagu.

"Ah ya! Satu lagi, aku selalu mendapatkan inspirasi saat aku melihat salju, maka dari itu kebanyakan bukuku terbit saat bulan Desember"

"Gaara-kun aneh! Oya, apakah semuanya happy ending?" Sakura terlihat antusias mendengar jawabannya.

"Tentu! Bukankah semua orang di dunia ini menginginkan happy ending?"

"Kau benar" dia tersenyum lalu kembali melahap makanannya. Begitu menggemaskan, mungkin malam ini aku akan berada disini dan memastikan dia tidak kedinginan.

*Jyuunigatsu*

Aku terdiam di motor besarku dan tak lama kemudian Sakura keluar dari dalam rumah sambil mengunci pintunya dari luar. Dia mengenakan mantel yang dia kenakan setahun yang lalu saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dia tersenyum dan menyerahkan kunci rumah padaku. Aku menyerahkan sebuah helmet padanya dan dia naik tepat di belakangku. Aku memacu motorku dengan kecepatan sedang. Beberapa kali tangannya menelusup kedalam lenganku untuk menunjukkan arah dimana rumahnya yang dulu berada. Oh tuhan, mengapa aku jadi sangat berdebar-debar seperti ini?

"Nah, Gaara-kun! Tinggal belok kanan dan sampai!" ujar Sakura dengan semangat. Aku mengikuti perintahnya dan berbelok kemudian dia menepuk pundakku saat kami berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Rumah itu memiliki pagar yang tinggi, sungguh berbeda dengan rumahku yang hanya kudapat dari gajiku sebagai penulis.

"Benar, ini rumahmu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu... aku dan Sasuke kun hanya tinggal berdua disini" Sakura turun dari motorku dan mengulurkan tangannya kearahku.

"Ayo masuk!" ajaknya. Aku mengangguk. Setelah kupastikan motorku terparkir aman di halaman rumah Sakura ini, kami berdua masuk ke dalam rumah yang megah.

"Sasuke itu... suamimu?" tanyaku, meski dengan lidah yang kelu.

"Ya, dia suamiku. Kami berdua menikah dua tahun yang lalu" Sakura berlarian kesana kemari menyentuh setiap benda yang ada di rumah ini. Aku melihat kesana kemari dan melihat sebuah foto berukuran cukup besar terpajang di dinding. Foto seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dengan gaun putihnya beserta dengan seorang laki-laki tampan berambut raven dan bermata onyx. Sakura dalam foto itu terlihat sangat bahagia, dan lelaki itu pasti Sasuke. Mereka terlihat serasi.

"Oya, di belakang ada sungai yang sangat indah.. kau mau melihatnya?" Sakura menarik tanganku menuju ke pekarangan di belakang rumah besar ini. Tidak ini lebih jauh lagi.

"Pemandangannya bagus bukan? Sasuke yang membelikan rumah ini untukku, dia sungguh pintar mencari tempat yang indah" Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Pundaknya naik dan turun dengan teratur.

"Kami berdua melarikan diri dari rumah, dia meninggalkan orang tuanya yang kaya raya itu demi menikahi aku yang hanya orang miskin, haha saat itu aku merasa diriku bagaikan seorang cinderella..."

Aku terdiam. Baru kali ini dia mau bercerita banyak tentang dirinya. Aku mengikutinya menaiki sebuah jembatan besar yang indah. Dia memegang pinggiran jembatan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kami benar-benar bahagia setelah menikah, dia benar-benar mencintaiku dan aku juga benar-benar mencintainya... happy ending bukan? Tapi kisah kami tak berhenti sampai disitu, sampai akhirnya aku mengandung anak kami dan aku keguguran"

Kini ekspresinya berubah sedih. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Ujung hidungnya terlihat berwarna merah entah itu kedinginan atau dia akan menangis.

"Hingga aku memintanya meninggalkanku karena dokter bilang aku tak akan bisa mempunyai anak... dia marah besar saat aku mengatakan ingin berpisah darinya dan akhirnya kecelakaan itu terjadi, tepat saat ulang tahun pernikahan kami" Sakura menghela nafas.

Pantas saja tak ada yang mencari Sakura karena dia melarikan diri dari rumah, dan kebetulan mereka mengalami kecelakaan di daerah sepi. Haaah... kalau tidak begitu aku tak akan bertemu dengannya.

"Dan sayangnya dia sudah tak dapat berada di sampingku lagi, tapi bagaimanapun terima kasih untuk mu Gaara-kun"

"Eum?" aku memiringkan sedikit leherku.

"Ya, karena kau telah menyelamatkanku, merawatku selama ini, membuatku kembali kerumah ini, menemui Sasuke, menemui semua kenangan kami, menemui Desember-ku" Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Ah... hari ini pun burung-burung itu masih berkicau" Sakura menunjuk kearah langit dan pandanganku mengikutinya.

"Selamat tinggal"

_Brushhh..._

Aku menoleh dan terkejut mendapati di belakangku sudah tidak ada siapapun. Aku segera berlari menuju pinggiran jembatan dan melihat kebawah. Sakura sudah tidak ada, sungai ini begitu besar dan ini musim dingin. Dia pasti tak akan bertahan dengan suhu yang begitu dinginnya. Oh tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

*Jyuunigatsu*

"Jadi... tokoh utama wanitanya meninggal?"

"Begitulah"

"Wah, tumben sekali anda membuat cerita yang sad ending, Gaara-san"

"Tidak sebenarnya ini happy ending, karena tokoh wanitanya dapat bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya di surga"

"Oh begitu"

"Ya, kalau begitu jumpa pers kali ini cukup sampai disini! Tunggu aku untuk buku-ku selanjutnya ya, selamat natal" aku meletakkan micropone-ku dan melambaikan tangan.

Sakura, pertemuan denganmu ingin kukenang meski aku menyesal karena tak pernah bisa sedikit pun berada di hatimu. Aku mencintamu, berbahagialah disana Desember-ku.

Fin.


End file.
